Hyper
' '''TheHyperCraft', shortened to HyperCraft '''and also known as '''Hyperdarkness, is a Minecraft YouTuber. Hyper's real name is Dylan. He lives in Texas. He was known to be associated with the Archon's Faction servers (with Dfield, Rusher and others) and was occasionally considered as a Cube member in meetups prior to joining the Cube UHC. Cube Ultra Hardcore Dylan was a capable survival player, surviving a mineshaft without taking any hearts and was also an eager PVP-er, with his combat skills being decent. Having played UHC game mode before, Dylan was also experiencing in knew the basic mechanics of the game. Prior to his debut in UHC, Dylan would meet up with the Cube members in conventions and would be considered as one of the Cube members. His relationship with the Cube was mostly associated with Rusher and Dfield. He was known to have a sing-off in one of Rusher's and was friends of Dfield before Dfields' associations with the Cube. 'Season 13' :Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13) :As soon as Dylan got himself enchanted, he was among the few that entered the Nether with a mission to find Dfield and obtained levels from quartz to make a Sharpness 3 Diamond Sword. In the Nether, Dylan had a cross-dimensional talk with Tomahawk, telling Dylan that Dfield had potions. Not wanting to face Dfield, Dylan headed back to the overworld and made his prized sword. He would later meet Dfield and they both agreed to a truce before Dylan found and engaged in a battle with Poke. Dfield snuck up on Dylan and attacked him but Dylan's sword scared Dfield to back off. They both agreed to a truce on the basis of their Factions' relationship before Dylan went after Poke again who was at the time also being attacked by Grape. Grape eventually lost sight of Dylan, allowing Poke and Dylan to have a 1v1 fight. After a series of bow shots, Dylan headed in for melee combat but Poke had Fire Aspect in his sword, burning Dylan before killing him. Dylan was placed 18th. 'Season 14' :Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 14) 'Season 15' :Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 15) 'Season 16' :Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 16) 'Season 17' :Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 17) :After getting a kill on Graser10 in Episode 2 in a cave, HyperCraft manages to acquire full diamond and tries to take on Tofuugaming, however is instead confronted by Curtis who was wielding a Sharpness 3 Fire Aspect iron sword and is taken out. 'Elimination History' *HyperCraft first appeared in Season 13. Trivia * He could not post his season 15 footage due to it corrupting * He is left-handed. * His rank average is 15th. Gallery HyperCraft.png|Profile Pic HyperCraft Avi 2015.png|2015 Profile Pic DylanHyper.jpg|2016 Profile Pic/Dylan IRL Collage - S13 New Participants.jpg|Cube UHC Season 13 New Participant S13 - UO HyperCraft.png|Cube UHC Season 13 UO Intro S13 - P5.png|Cube UHC Season 13 Intro S13 - Hyper Thumb.jpg S14 - T5.png|Cube UHC Season 14 Intro S14 - Hyper Thumb.jpg|Cube UHC Season 14 Thumbnail HyperUHC15.png|Cube UHC Season 15 Intro S16 - Hyper Thumb.jpg|Cube UHC Season 16 Thumbnail S17 - Hyper.png|Cube UHC Season 17 Intro S17 - Hyper Thumbnail.jpg|Cube UHC Season 17 Thumbnail Category:YouTuber Category:Cube UHC Season 15 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 14 Participant Category:People Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube Member Category:Siege World Category:Cube vs. H3M Category:Cube UHC Season 16 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 17 Participant Category:Cube Pixelmon SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 18 Participant Category:UHC Category:Non Cube SMP Member Category:UHC On Air Category:UHC On Air Season 2 Participant Category:UHC On Air Season 4 Participant Category:Statistics and tables Category:Cube UHC League Leader |} Category:UHC On Air Season 1 Participant